


Abyssus Abyssum Invocat

by y3llowdaisi3s



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pegging, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y3llowdaisi3s/pseuds/y3llowdaisi3s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While studying, Hermione accidentally activates a spell that pairs her with a few Slytherins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abyssus Abyssum Invocat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aleysiasnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, otherwise I'd have loads more money  
>  Written for Interhouse Fest 2012 - using aleysiasnape's fantastic prompt. It was so good that I had to write something for it, even if I had claimed a different one. marianna_merlo for the word wars and the all around support. Cherene, for being the wonderful friend and beta you are. And the mods, thank you. Hope you enjoy the significant amount of smut that I really enjoyed writing. I will admit that in the end, I got intimidated and it isn't as intense as it could have been.

Hermione was sitting at her usual table at the back of the library. She was one of the fortunate ones - more like the only one - to be on Madam Pince’s good side and allowed to stay in the library after hours.

She needed the extra time though. Tomorrow was the start of N.E.W.T.S. and she knew that some question would be asked from _Abyss_. She wasn’t sure what it would be, but she needed to make sure she would have the answer if it came up. 

Overall, the book was boring, but it went into detail about deep magical theory and she figured it wouldn’t hurt to at least know the basic subject material. Even if there wasn’t a direct question, she may be able to support an answer from the information found in this book, impressing the examiners with her expert knowledge.

She was over three-fourths of the way through the book when a spell was finally mentioned. The idea of casting a spell immediately perked Hermione up. She was getting tired of reading all the prose some old geezer came up with.

>   
> _Abyssus abyssum invocat._ to be said while twirling the wand with a flick at the end of the ‘s sound. 

It sounded easy enough. Hermione took out her wand and began the wand movements as described and spoke the spell out loud.

Next thing she knew she was in the Potions Lab. It was dark and gloomy, the eerie green light you only found in the dungeons. Every desk was clear, there were empty cauldrons up front, and some books and parchment scattered on the floor.

She was sitting at her desk in the front in her usual uniform, but slightly altered. Her skirt was shorter than she would ever wear it. She also wasn’t wearing the sweater and tie that she normally would. Then, her oxford shirt had the top three buttons undone showing an unseemly amount of cleavage pushed to display due to a red lace bra.

She tried to raise her hands to button the shirt, wanting to hide the bra at least, but as hard as she thought of the action, her body simply would not listen.

“You’ve been very naughty Miss Granger.” The stern voice of Professor Snape whispered from directly behind her. The way the words caressed her ear caused a shiver to run down her spine.

“I have been very naughty, sir.” The words slipped out of Hermione’s mouth before she could even think of saying anything. She tried to take them back, but the more she fought, the more her body resisted. She had wanted to reprimand the Potion Master, there was absolutely no reason for him to be in her personal space, let alone nipping at her neck.

“What do you think I should do about that?” He said as he slipped a hand over her shoulder, massaging her chest. His fingers slipped beneath her bra making her gasp as he tweaked the taut peaks.

“Punish me, sir.” She tried to stifle the moan as his other hand slip to caress her other breast. She tried to will he hands to push him away, but all her body did was arch into his touch.

“I intend to,” he whispered as he licked the shell of her ear. He nibbled down her throat until he reached her collarbone. He pulled her up and pushed her forward so that she was pressed against the desk.

Hermione had never been in such a position before, let alone with a teacher. Her short skirt was riding up giving the professor the perfect view of her barely there knickers. When she performed the original assessment of her current attire, she hadn’t realised that she wasn’t wearing her normal plain white knickers.

Once she felt his cold breath against her arse, she was actually wearing silk knickers that had a sheer mesh fabric that laid over her arse.

She wanted to squirm and get away. She wanted to ask what in Merlin’s name did he think he was doing. She wanted to figure out why she was wearing something only Lavender Brown or Pansy Parkinson would wear. There were so many things she wanted but her body refused to do about it. 

Before she could ponder the situation further, a loud SMACK resounded through the room.

“You’re forgetting something Miss Granger.” His even voice said above her. For some odd reason, it made her gush between her legs, something Hermione was not use too. 

“One, sir.” Her voice automatically replied.

SMACK

“Two, sir.” Her body finally squirmed, but not in pain. No, it squirmed in desire and Hermione was barely able to bite back the moan from escaping her mouth.

In quick succession, he smacked her arse three more times, Hermione barely managed to keep up with the counting.

Her eyes were tearing up and her body was shaking from a mixture of pain and pleasure. She was wound up tight. Her mind knew that her body wanted a release, but Hermione was afraid of what that entailed. 

“There, there.” Professor Snape soothed as he sat in her seat and pulled her into him. She now laid across his lap and she had to hold back her sobs. It was only five smacks! Hermione didn’t know what got a hold of her, but she didn’t think she would be a quivering mess over something so small.

Professor Snape pulled her knickers down and Hermione really wanted to jump away but all her body did was relax further as he rubbed her smarted arse. “It’s all right Miss Granger. You just needed to be disciplined.”

Hermione wanted to scream and shout. Professor Snape would never debase himself to this level, but all she could do was respond in a soft voice, “Yes, sir.”

Sir? Why did she continue with calling him sir? He had just attacked her. For doing nothing. She said she needed to be disciplined. But for what? Being naughty? She was Hermione Granger, she would never do something naughty.

Hermione was baffled and couldn’t do anything about it. Her mind was telling her that everything was wrong but her body was telling her to shut the hell up and enjoy what was happening.

“It’s all right Miss Granger.” He said as the rubbing of her arse turned into the rubbing of her pussy. His fingers played with her nether lips and as she became more wet, he spread her juices from her clit to between her cheeks.

Hermione was afraid that he would do something that she wholly did not want to try. Especially right now when she had absolutely no control over her body. Even if what he was doing made her feel good, she wanted him to stay as far away from there as possible.

“Don’t worry.” He said, as if reading her thoughts. “I’ll only do what I know you’ll enjoy.”

His index and middle fingers dipped into her and he began to slowly thrust. With his other hand he explored her rosebud. Hermione wanted to jump away but instead, as he pushed his thumb inside she pushed against him. She couldn’t hold back the moans, couldn’t deny the pleasure he was giving her. 

He pulled his fingers from her cunt and started to fiddle with his robe and unbuckle his belt. When he managed to free himself, he continued to finger her arse while pulling her up so that she was sitting on his lap. She whimpered when he stopped thrusting, denying her the pleasure, and she pouted in response.

He tsked at her as he positioned her so she was facing forward. He spread her legs so that they were outside of his thighs and aligned her entrance with his cock. Before she could say or do anything he let go of her waist so that his prick slid into her to the hilt.

The moan that escaped her lips echoed through the Potions’ lab. Hermione couldn’t believe how wanton she sounded. But the way he felt inside her made her lower abdomen tingle. She wanted more.

He placed one hand on her hip and lifted her up only to drop her again. She squirmed in delight. He continued to slowly lift her and drop her on his cock as he positioned his thumb back in her arse. He set a pace allowing her to be impaled in both holes, but soon enough, Hermione took over and was bouncing on his cock and thumb.

She could hear him grunt behind her ear and it only turned her on further. She would moan and bite her lip to prevent her from speaking, but his hands tweaked her nipples and he told her to let it all out.

She continued to ride him and she screeched her pleasure, “Oh, professor, oh professor. More, please, more.”

More meant Professor Snape picking her up and pushing her forward so that she was bent over the desk again hands splayed flat on the desk. He started thrusting into her making her moan even louder. 

She would push backwards, impaling herself on his cock. His thumb never leaving her. Hermione never knew such pleasure and felt dirty enjoying the sensations.

When she reached the edge she screamed “Sir!” as she saw stars.

After a few thrusts, she could feel his seed fill her. Hermione, no longer blinded by pleasure was appalled at her and the Professor’s behaviour. She just let him cum in her. She just had sex with him.

It was all very, very wrong.

He slumped back into his chair, pulling Hermione with him, his flaccid member slipping from her. She wanted to cringe but her body was barely responding to her thoughts.

After she caught her breath she tried to move her arm. When her hand slipped down to his thigh, she immediately wanted to retract it, but instead her fingers closed around something thin. It took her a moment to realise it was his wand, but when she did, she couldn’t be happier. 

She thought about raising her arm and swishing as she had done before. Her arm listened to her thoughts and when she managed to perform the right wand movements while saying _Abyssus Abyssum Invocat_ a white light flashed and everything turned to fog.

When the fog dissapated, Hermione found herself laying down on a lavish couch in the middle of what she would have considered her wildest fantasy.

The room was full of books. It must have been bigger than library at Hogwarts. 

In her excitement, she jumped up from where she once lay and skipped to the nearest shelf. When brisk air touched her thighs, she looked down to find herself in a deep red nightie. The whole thing barely brushed pass her arse, and the entire fabric was sheer. She was surprised she didn’t have hypothermia. 

She tried to will her body to return to the couch where she could see a blanket. She wanted to cover herself, but her body refused just as it did before. Instead, her fingers trailed the bindings of the books and her face smiled.

“I see you enjoy your present, baby.” A deep voice chuckled.

Hermione didn’t recognize the voice, and it scared her. After the last escapade, she wasn’t entirely sure what to expect. When her body thrummed at being called baby, she knew she wasn’t going to enjoy what would happen next.

“Oh, yes, daddy. I love it.” Her voice, a lot higher than it normally was, responded. She spun around and beamed at the man who stood at the entrance of the library. He was tall, dark, and handsome. He had hair that swept his shoulders and neatly trimmed facial hair. He was the type of man her mother read about in the harlequin novels that Hermione wasn’t supposed to know about. He was a rogue and if Hermione upset that she had just called him daddy, she may have found him attractive.

It didn’t matter, her body knew that he was, and her nipples hardened and her pussy gushed at the way his gaze went up her legs, over her torso and breasts, and finally landed on her eyes. He stared at her and Hermione knew she was done for. Her body trembled and she instantly fell to her knees, leg spread and hands palm up. She kept her eyes to the floor, not once looking up at the man.

“That’s a good baby. I’m glad you enjoyed your gift, but you know how to properly say thank you.” He said as he walked towards her. 

All she wanted to do was look up at his face and see who this man was, but her eyes disobeyed and just watched as his boots stepped between her thighs. She heard the rustle of fabric and before his hand even touched her face, she looked up at his hard cock peeking out of his trousers and she opened her mouth wide.

She had expertly taken him into her mouth before he gripped her hair. He did not pull or push her, but simply held onto her, as Hermione set the pace. She started off slowly, spreading her saliva down his shaft trying to avoid the rough fabric of his pants. Hermione was practically naked while he remained fully clothed, only his cock uncovered. She was disgusted with herself and wanted to bite the man, but her body refused to do what her mind told it. Instead it continued to take his cock down her throat.

Not once did he pressure to take him deeper or go faster, and Hermione chastised herself for feeling thankful. She was giving a blowjob to a virtual stranger. She was calling him daddy. And she was thankful he was letting her set the pace?

Again, something was very, very wrong.

“Drink daddy’s special milk, baby.” The voice grunted. Hermione wanted to throw up, but instead she swallowed down his seed as it spurted into her mouth. She couldn’t swallow quick enough and when he pulled his soft member out, a small trail of sperm trickled down her lips. He looked down at her with a critical eye and Hermione’s hand shot out to catch the fluid and lick it back up into her mouth.

She felt disgusted.

But the look of pleasure on the man’s face as she looked down upon him made her body sing.

She eyed him critically though, as he pet her hair. Her body thrummed and leaned into his touch, but she looked at him trying to figure out where she recognized him from.

When he pulled her up into his arms so that he was cradling her into his body, Hermione was right in his face and would have gasped if she had control of her body.

She was in the arms of a Death Eater.  
She was in the arms of Rodolphus Lestrange.

_The arms of Rodolphus Lestrange_

Hermione nearly cursed at her stupidity. First the professor and now a Lestrange? And each was showing her new levels of sexuality. Why did Lestrange insist on her calling him daddy, for one. It did absolutely nothing for her, but her body found the pleasure he got from her words enticing.

He carried her back towards the couch where he lazed into it while continuing to hold her close. He cooed at her and petted her hair while Hermione smiled up at him.

She was sick. This was sick. He was sick. She wanted to jump up and hex the man, but all she did was cuddle into him and smile brightly.

“I’m glad baby likes her gift of the library.” He spoke down to her while rubbing her thighs. The action made her want to squirm but her body was doing everything it could to hold still. Hermione assumed it was how she was trained to behave in such a situation by Lestrange.

He was muttering to himself as his hand trailed up towards the apex of her thighs, “Much better than my wife. Won’t have kids. Stupid cunt.” On cunt, his thrusted two fingers into Hermione making her squeal. It was actually painful. She was lubricated, but the thrust was more peircing than he must have realized.

Hermione’s eyes teared up and her lip quivered. He looked down at her as if he had broken a china doll. He removed his hand as if burned and bent forward to kiss away her tears. With each kiss he would whisper “I’m sorry” and it made her feel better. 

Slowly the kisses lead to her lips and became deeper. Eventually Hermione found herself on her back with him hovering over her. He deepened his kiss, tongue intwined with hers as his hands rubbed up and down her body. Hermione thought to herself that this was a lot nicer than she had expected, but for a man who treated her as if she were his baby, it made sort of sense.

If you were kinky like that, Hermione mused. Her arms wrapped around her neck as she started to analyze the kiss, wondering why it was so pleasurable and unlike anything she had ever felt prior to casting the spell. Then she started thinking about how even her time spent with Professor Snape was far more pleasurable than any of her escapades with the opposite sex so far in her life.

It was a depressing thought and she decided that she would let her body take over and she would enjoy the sensations that Lestrange was giving her.

It was borderline romantic. His kisses felt like kisses of loves. His touches were the touch of a man who found her so precious and fragile. 

She felt loved and cherished until his fingers bypassed her nether lips and thrusted into her rosebud.

Instead of screeching like she wanted to, she moaned into his lips. His fingers continued to thrust into her arse as she panted into his ear, “Daddy, please.”

Hermione didn’t know what she was pleading for, but when Lestrange’s fingers left her she mentally sighed in relief. That is, until his fingers were replaced with his thick, hard member. She wanted to cry at the absurdity of the situation. She had never performed such a taboo act and she was going to do so with a Death Eater.

She would have shoved him away and cursed him, but instead she only pleaded more. “Daddy,” she gasped as he thrust slowly into her.

Inch by inch, his member pushed through her tight muscles. Hermione felt uncomfortable and didn’t understand how anyone could find the act pleasurable. As he got further and further inside, he moves a hand so that he could finger her cunt

By the time he was fully seated into her, she was panting in want. The combination of both holes being full at the same time had her close to the brink. It was similar and very different to her encounter with the professor from earlier and her body couldn’t decide which one she preferred.

It was rather busy enjoying the moment. Lestrange slowly pulled out so that only his head remained and before Hermione could catch her breath, he thrust forward making her moan, “Daddy.”

He maintained that rhythm. Slowly pulled out only to quickly thrust forward. It was driving Hermione mad. She wanted release and every attempt of pulling him into her was swatted away. Lestrange smirk only enticed her further. “Daddy, harder. Please, daddy.” she pleaded.

He must’ve taken pity on her as he began pounding into her arse. Hermione’s hands left his body, unable to hold on and she started to play with her breasts. She must have turned him on further as he began to grunt his pleasure. “That’s right baby, play with your breasts. Do what makes daddy happy.”

“Daddy, I’m so close! Please.” She screamed out on a particularly hard thrust.

“Go ahead baby!” His hands pushed her hands away from her chest and he twisted both her taut peaks causing her to spiral into bliss. It was possibly her strongest orgasm ever and she blacked out.

When she came to, she was again being cradled to Lestrange’s chest, his release trickling down her legs. He sighed in pleasure and all Hermione could do was hum herself back to sleep, even if her mind was scrambling to figure out what was going on. 

Just as she was about to fall asleep, her arm reached for his wand and she cast the spell again, shrouding her in darkness.

Next thing she knew, she was in a luxurious room done up with heavy fabrics. It was dark, with only some light peaking through the thick curtains. There was a whimper coming from one end of the room drawing Hermione’s attention.

She mentally gasped as her body strutted towards the bed. If it was any other time, Hermione would have laughed at the sight. Lucius Malfoy was bent over, face pressed against the bed. A short black nightie fell just above his naked arse and bollocks drawing her eye. 

She wanted to be disgusted but instead she realised what she was wearing herself. Unlike her outfits from her previous encounters, this was by far the most scandalous. She was wearing thigh-high leather heeled boots, black boy shorts and a leather bustier. There was a riding crop in one of her hands.

As she stepped behind Lucius, she lightly swatted the crop against her palm. The whooshing sound it made caused Lucius to draw his breath making Hermione smile.

This was completely new and something she didn’t even realise she enjoyed. The shallow breaths, the taut muscles, he was afraid of her, and she liked that. She felt in power, even if she didn’t have control of her body. The pleasure that hummed through her body was more than just the autopilot feeling she had been going through the whole evening. No, this was actual joy she felt and was excited for the scene to unfold.

She tapped the crop twice, once on each cheek, making Lucius gasped out. “Mistress!”

Mistress, she could back that.

She tapped the crop again across her palm before laying it on the bed beside him. She watched him look at it longingly and that made Hermione wonder why Lucius would want to be smacked with such a thing.

She barely enjoyed being spanked by Professor Snape’s hand.

Well, she found it pleasurable in the end, but it didn’t mean she liked being spanked.

Her body continued its motions without any heed to her thoughts. One hand began to fondle his bollocks while she ran her other hand through his hair.

“You have such pretty hair, pet.” She divulged, continuing with her movements.

“Yes, Mistress.” he crooned.

She trailed her fingers up from his bollocks and her hand down his back so that she could spread his cheeks.

Hermione was surprised to find him completely hairless.

She collected saliva in her mouth and then spit it on his forbidden hole.

She reached for the crop once again and placed its end at his entrance. She used it to spread her saliva and began to push forward.

“Oh, Mistress,” Lucius hissed out.

Hermione stopped pushing and scowled. She wasn’t sure why her body reacted as such but knew she’d find out soon enough.

“Did I say you could speak, pet?” She jeered.

“No, Mistress,” he pleaded.

“I don’t care.” she said as she pulled the crop from him. She raised her arm high before bringing it down with a loud TWACK.

Hermione smiled at the way he cringed and tried to hold in his cries. _It isn’t easy, is it?_ It made her feel better for her reactions from earlier.

She brought the crop down on his arse until it was red. She could see the wet stain on the bedspread from his tears and heard the sniffles escape. 

“There, there.” She soothed, dropping the crop to the floor and lightly rubbing his smarted bum. It was warm and after a few moments, Lucius’s sniffles ceased, turning into moans.

Hermione stretched one arm to grab the crop again while still caressing Lucius’s arse. She let the crop gently graze up his calves, his thighs, back to where it was before he spoke out.

She lined up the crop with his entrance and Hermione mentally winced. The little lubrication he had prior was completely gone since his punishment. She could feel the amount of force her body was building up to penetrate him and if it wasn’t Lucius Malfoy, she would have felt sorry.

“Granger” Someone shouted before she could push forward.

“Granger, wake up.” The voice said as she was shaken.

“Whaa,” Hermione dribbled. She was surprised to find herself in her uniform - a normal, fully up-to-scratch with the dress code one - sitting in the library with _Abyss_ opened in front of her.

“That must’ve been some dream, Granger.” He whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. 

Hermione was baffled by the turn of events but couldn’t help how aroused she was. She slowly turned to see Draco Malfoy smirking down at her.

“Mhmm,” she responded eyeing him up and down. While she had limited sexual experience, her night - her dream or whatever it was - had opened her eyes to all the different pleasures one could derive from the opposite sex. She was studious, and once N.E.W.T.S. finished, she wasn’t really sure what she’d get to learn next. Might as well find someone to explore her sexuality with.

“Malfoy, what are you doing after N.E.W.T.S.” she teased.

She watched as he arched his brow at her and looked her up and down. At that moment, she wished that she was wearing something a little more risque, but it couldn’t be helped. She heard the rumours about Malfoy. And if the strong friendship she had with Ron translated to really awkward sex than a serious hatred would more than likely turn into a passionate affair.

She clenched her thighs in anticipation.

“Apparently you.” He suggested, leaning forward to her so their noses touched.

She smirked. She knew she’d pass her N.E.W.T.S. with flying colours so freaking out about the wasted night of studying was pointless. Plus, it wasn’t really wasted. She had learned a lot, just nothing that would be on a test the coming week. And if it was, well, she’d be prepared for it.

She leaned forward and sealed the unspoken promise with Malfoy with a kiss. She was looking forward to the end of school. A tryst in the Potion’s lab with an actual student - the Slytherin Sex God, no less - sounded like a great way to complete her Hogwarts years.


End file.
